角色聚焦
【角色聚焦】Spotlight (1) 德士蒙〈道具轟炸〉 德士蒙的技能點需求是四位角色中最低的，假若頻繁地使用技能，他就會比對手多出許多道具，不斷使用道具牽制對手是德士蒙一個不錯的策略。 魔術帽是德士蒙的最佳拍擋，衪進一步提升每場道具獲取量，記住我們的目標是讓德士蒙在每場賽事中使用最多道具！ 德士蒙在道具方面沒有特別偏好，任何可以連發的道具例如追蹤導彈、斧頭、魔法箭德士蒙都是非常適合。總之，偷取對手的道具，再瘋狂地砸向他們，把對手氣瘋！ Desmond (Item Trickster) Skill point requirement for Desmond's skill is the lowest. Therefore, he has many items to use. Using items repeatedly is good strategy to defeat opponents! Magic Hat is a very good Fairy partner for Desmond. It increases the number of item Desmond can get in every match. Remember, we want to let Desmond getting the most items! Desmond can deploy any kind of item. In short, bartering items with opponents and using theirs would make your opponents very frustrated! ...待續 to be continued... 出處鏈接 【角色聚焦】Spotlight (2) 德士蒙〈道具轟炸〉 在天賦頁中的「嗜金」、「攝取」、「收集」，皆能增加技能值的獲取量。德士蒙的技能發動次數越多，道具的使用量也就越多。德士蒙每一次發動技能「狸貓換太子」，同時會觸發「攝取」效果，技能值就更易存滿。 在「收集」前，我們已經把「輕巧」點出，這天賦增加跳躍高度，因此可以順勢把點數分配到體魄頁面中的「空戰」，提升滯空時的力量，同樣也可以考慮「閃避」，但是小編就選擇了「衝刺」。 由於德士蒙能使用大量道具，可以考慮把點數分配至「追擊」與「蓄力」，道具擊中對手的次數越多，它們的效果將會越明顯，玩家也可以選擇「瞬發」防止道具過多不及使用的情況發生。 Desmond (Item Trickster) Suggested Talent for Desmond. Gold Addiction, Intake and Collection increase amount of Skill Points that can obtain. The more skills unleashed by Desmond, the more items that can be deployed. Prior to Collection, we have invested in Lightness. This talent increases height of jumping, and invest in Aerial Battle (Stamina) to promote Power in air. Also, you can consider Reflex (Dexterity) but we have chosen Dash instead. As Desmond uses plenty of items, consider investing points in Pursuit and Stored Power. These Talent effect would be more obvious if more items are deployed. Readiness is good option too as it reduces item drawing time. 出處鏈接 【角色聚焦】Spotlight (3) 卡布〈速度與平衡〉 卡布是遊戲中最快的角色，鞏固他在速度上的優勢並彌補薄弱的防禦能力，集中加強「速度」與「韌性」兩項數值，卡布就能利用跑速與對手拉開距離。 利用天賦點數提升一定的抗擊能力後，卡布可以選擇所有增加速度的精靈，「飛翔娃娃」配上技能「泡泡雲」，卡布就能經常處於加速狀態！ 卡布的加速道具比攻擊道具重要得多，先強化改造加速鞋﹑噴火槍與護盾吧！ Kapu (Speed and Balance) The fastest character in the game. Focus on increasing Speed and Endurance is the key to success. Choosing Fairy that can enhance Speed is a very good idea. For example, Gliding Doll can have excellent synergy with Kapu's Bubble Cloud. The two combined helps to keep Kapu at high speed! Items which can keep Kapu fast are very important. Thus, upgrading Boots of Acceleration, LPG Torch and Jellyfish Shield is on higher priority. ...待續 to be continued... 出處鏈接 【角色聚焦】Spotlight (4) 卡布〈速度與平衡〉 卡布的天賦選擇會集中加強「速度」與「韌性」兩項數值。 在體魄頁面把天賦點分配到「堅韌」與「蠻力」中，提升卡布的基礎防禦能力。 敏捷頁面的「輕巧」增加滯留空中的時間，然後把點數分配至「閃避」提供滯空時的韌性。 選擇「攝取」卡布的技能使用次數就會更加頻繁。「自信」則會使他迅速恢復到最大速度。 卡布並不以攻擊型道具取勝，「追擊」並不重要，把敏捷頁面中剩下的天賦點好，卡布就能在維持極速之餘不失平衡。 Kapu (Speed and Balance) Suggested Talent for Kapu. First of all, invest in Toughness and Brutal Force to increase Kapu's defense. And then, Lightness and Reflex to enhance Endurance in air. Intake can increase the number of Skills that can be used and Confidence helps to shorten time to reach maximum Speed. What Kapu needs is Speed. Therefore, invest the remaining points in Dexterity's Talent is a good idea. 出處鏈接 【角色聚焦】Spotlight (5) 莉絲〈持盾疾跑〉 莉絲是遊戲中相對重視防禦的角色，她的技能「念術護盾」能在有限時間內保護自己免受傷害，若加上遊戲中的道具「水母護盾」，莉絲既不懼怕任何攻擊，也不必攻擊他人，只需要等待對手遭受攻擊，然後一一超越他們！ 精靈方面「神秘魔方」是莉絲的不二選擇，衪不但提升抽中「水母護盾」的機率，更加能延長它的效果時間。在「念術護盾」尚未準備完成時，及時使用水母護盾填補空隙，是持續保護莉絲的關鍵。 莉絲通過極致的防禦拋離對手，因此護盾的強化就成為她的首選，在改造完護盾後，將食人花、炸彈及加速鞋都升至滿級，進一步鞏固她在首名時的優勢。 Liz (Shield and Run) Liz is a defensive type character. Skill is Mystery Shield which can protect her in a period of time. By using Item Jellyfish Shield, Liz does not fear any attack. She just needs to wait for opponent being attacked and then overtake them one by one! The best choice of Fairy is Mystic Cube. Not only does it increase chance of getting Jellyfish Shield, but also prolongs effect duration. Effectively using the two shields is the main task to protect Liz. Defensive play is Liz's best tactics. Thus, to upgrade Jellyfish Shield is the first thing to do with Items. After that, consider upgrading Man Eating Flower, Bomb and Boots of Acceleration, in order to solidify her advantage when in pole position. ...待續 to be continued... 出處鏈接 【角色聚焦】Spotlight (6) 莉絲〈持盾疾跑〉 莉絲的天賦分配非常簡單，護盾是莉絲的防禦手段，優秀的玩家以此阻擋一切攻擊，因此大可放棄加速度與堅韌，把所有點數都花在速度與技能點上。 特別一提的是「先行」這項天賦，它會使莉絲在遊戲初段名列前位，若然莉絲在賽局初期就遙遙落後，她就沒有任何超越對手的手段了。 Liz (Shield and Run) Our suggestion of Talent combinations is relatively simple. Put all Talent Points to increase Speed and Skill Points accumulation is a very good tactics to enhance Liz's defensive play style. We would like to mention Rocket Start in particular because it could help Liz to have a better place in the beginning of match. If Liz was falling behind too much, she would not have much chances to overtake opponents. 出處鏈接 【角色聚焦】Spotlight (7) 帕高（以力取勝） 擁有遊戲中最大的「力量」與「體型」，帕高同時是跑得最慢的角色，因此帕高不可能單純通過競速取勝，他必須痛擊對手！作為帕高玩家，還有什麼比打趴對手，使他們吸在地面彈動不得更為痛快？ 帕高有豐富的精靈選擇，任何與攻擊道具相關，或者增加「力量」與「韌性」的精靈都可以成為好拍擋。從弓之精靈、催命死神到烏雲眾，無論哪一款精靈都必然使帕高實力倍增。 根據選用的精靈，優先強化相應的道具，然後盡快把所有攻擊道具都強化至滿級，完成改造，這樣才能充份發揮帕高的力量。 Pago (Power to Conquer) Pago has the highest Power and Body-build attributes but he runs the slowest. It implies that Pago cannot win by speed, instead, smashing opponents is the first thing to do! For players using Pago, hitting your opponents hard and making them lying on ground, wouldn't it be a great moment of joy? There are plenty of choices of Fairy. Any Fairy with attacking abilities, or that can increase Power and Endurance, is Pago's good companion. From Bow Genie, Grim Reaper to Dark Cloud Gang, everyone of them makes Pago stronger. According to what Fairy you choose, upgrade the corresponding Item to Max Level and Reforge it. This is the best strategy to plan! ...待續 to be continued... 出處鏈接 【角色聚焦】Spotlight (8) 帕高（以力取勝） 帕高通過阻礙對手使自己勝出遊戲。因此可以把所有天賦點數都分配在體魄頁面，點滿所有與「力量」相關的天賦。途中也順勢把「不撓」與「後顧」點出吧。 順帶一提，「專注」可以在你技能條注滿一半後提升力量，記得要先使用道具後發動技能喔！ Pago (Power to Conquer) Suggested Talent combinations for Pago. Put all Talent points into Power-related Talents together with Determination and Rear Defence. A reminder, Concentration can give you more Power when Skill Bar attains 50%, thus remember to use Item before unleashing Skill to have the best Power output! 出處鏈接